The primary purpose of this program is to provide basic support for our broadly based experimental, clinical and therapeutic studies. The therapeutic approaches include chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and supportive care including platelet transfusions, white blood cell transfusions, protected environment, prophylactic antibiotics, and new antibiotics. This grant will provide certain basic resources for this program (but does not support the immunology and protected environment areas). Specifically, these will include basic pharmacologic and experimental therapeutic studies, clinical and laboratory cell population kinetic studies and cell biology studies, immunological studies, including studies of the various facets of immune response in man, studies of the effect of various neoplastic diseases on this response, and immunotherapy employing auto-immunization, and leukocyte transfer techniques. Development and extension of techniques for data collection, retrieval and continuous analysis of clinical and clinical research material is becoming increasingly important in this program. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Freireich, E.J, Gehan, E.A.,Speer, J.F., Heilbrun, L., Smith, T., Bodey, G.P., McCredie, K.B., Rodriguez, V., Hart, J.S. and Burgess, M.A.: The Usefulness of Multiple Pretreatment Patient Characteristics for Prediction of Response and Survival in Patients with Adult Acute Leukemia. Advances in the Biosciences 14. Pergmon Press, New York, pp. 131-144, 1974.